Changes
by MizDitter
Summary: Sookie uses the culviel dor to save Sam, but it causes her to change. After seeking the help of her great grandfather Sookies life is turned upside down. Can she handle all the changes brought on by the CD. Will she be able to find her way back to Eric. I hated the way the last book ended so I'm redoing the story my way. AU and OOC. my first fic so I hope you like. PLZ review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I forgot to add this yesterday when I posted, for the record I do not own anything but my plot. No profit has or will be made from this work.**

**I would like to thank those that took time to review this chapter. You are the first people to ever read one of my stories, not even my husband has read it, so I hope you feel as special as you made me feel when you took the time to read my work. Thank you for that. ****  
**

**Also, one helpful reviewer pointed out that my time line was a little unclear. When this starts Eric has been in Oklahoma for 12 years. I chose to keep Karin around as Sookie's guard because in my mind Karin would want to stick close to Pam since they have both been cut off from Eric...in a world where your surrounded by plots and cut off from your maker I'd think you'd stick close to those you knew you could trust...at least I would. I hope this clears up any confusion. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Sunday is always a really busy day for me, but I promise I will try to have the next chapter up sometime tonight. I have 3 very active (Ballet, karate, gymnastics,t ball...) kids so something could always come up but I will do my best to post every night or at the very least every other night. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1

At first I didn't notice that I wasn't aging but when I still looked twenty eight at forty, I started to wonder. Luckily I still had Dr. Ludwig's number left over from my days with Eric. With her help I was able to discover that by using the Culviel Dor to save Sam, I released a large amount of fairy magic. Once the magic had brought Sam back it had nowhere else to go but into me. Thanks to my 'essential spark' that magic slowly began to eat away at the human part of me, slowly replacing my human genes with fairy DNA. Instead of being a mostly human, telepathic, part-fairy, I am now a mostly fairy, telepathic, part-human.

This presented a problem, since my scent had changed I attracted a lot more attention than I used to. Before humans were pretty okay with thinking I was nothing but a crazy fangbanger; now they fell all over themselves trying to get my attention…it was annoying to say the least. Still my problems with humans were nothing compared to my problems with vampires. Despite all of Eric's careful planning to keep me safe when he left for Oklahoma, vamps still found their way to me at an alarming speed. At first I thought it was because my scent had changed, but then the Were's started coming. After that it wasn't hard to figure out that Freyda was angry with Eric for not bowing to her control so she sought to subdue him by using me as leverage…it didn't work out so well for them when Karin came out of the woods and ripped them to pieces.

After that Dr. Ludwig thought it would be better to contact Niall and inform him of the changes the fairy love token had caused in me. To say the least he was shocked to hear that I now had more fairy blood than human. It was decided that I would be safe in Faery with him until I learned to control my new abilities and mask my scent.

I was nervous about going to Faery. I had lived in the human world my whole life and now I here I am about to turn my back on all that I have ever known and move to a magic realm full of fairies…if I hadn't spent the last few years around vampires I would have laughed at the absurdity of it all. As it was I _did_ spend the last few years around vampires, so unfortunately I knew full well just what went bump in the night. Sometimes I wonder if that's a bad thing, like maybe I could have avoided all of this and lived a safe, normal, _human _life if I had just been smart enough to let the Rats drain Bill that first night. Lord knows I would have saved myself a lot of heartache and pain if I had. Then I remember if I hadn't met Bill I never would have met Eric either and despite all the pain we caused each other I just couldn't bring myself to regret meeting the handsome Viking that made me his world.

"Dear one, are you ready? We must leave soon or the portals will close." Niall's voice breaks me from my musings. 'Well here goes nothing.' I think as I reach for my bags, before nodding to Niall to lead the way to the portal.

As I walk through my house for the last time, I think about everything that has happened, the only regret I have is not giving Eric a fair chance. I was so quick to forgive Bill, and Quinn and even Sam; yet Eric was always held to a higher standard. Maybe if I had taken a minute to appreciate what I had I would have seen that Sam was only ever meant to be my friend. Instead I had stubbornly clung to the idea that I needed a normal human life to make me happy, hurting not only Eric and myself but Sam as well. I always knew Sam had feelings for me and when Eric left for Oklahoma it had been so easy to let myself fall into the easy comfortable routine that was a relationship with Sam. Over time we both realized we weren't what the other person needed. He needed the excitement that came from dating dangerous women and I needed…well I needed_ Eric._ We parted as friends but I still felt guilty for basically using him as a rebound…maybe some time in Faery will help me move on from my romantic troubles. Heaven knows I needed the break.

Niall lead me through the woods, stopping just shy of the spot I knew contained the portal to Faery. "Sookie, I must warn you. Once you enter Faery you will no longer be Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Louisiana." He said seriously.

"Then who will I be?" I ask.

"You will be Susanna 'Sookie' Brigant, Crown Princess of Faery. By stepping foot in Faery you are claiming your birthright as one of the royal family. You will be recognized as my heir."

"What do you mean I will be recognized as your heir?" He couldn't mean to name me his successor; surely there were others who would be better suited to the role of heir than I would.

"Once I had many heirs, Dillon, Claude and his sisters, Dermot. Now all I have is you…"

"What happened to the others? I mean I know what happened to Claude and his sisters, but what about Dermot and Dillon. Surely they would be better than me." I just couldn't accept what he was saying. So much had changed so quickly I just couldn't wrap my head around being Niall's heir as well. There _had_ to be someone else who could deal with all of this. I couldn't be the _only_ option.

As if he could read my mind, Niall began shaking his head. "Dear one, you are all that is left of my line. Dermot has abdicated his place in the line of succession and Dillon is not eligible since he has moved on…as they say."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MOVED ON?!" I screech, "Where the hell did he go that you have to ask_ me_ to claim my small right to the throne?" Seriously what was so important that Dillon couldn't take his place with the Fae?

"Dillon has chosen to follow Claudine on the path to being an Angel. As a heavenly being he can claim no rights to any kingdom or race. I'm afraid dear one, it is either you or the Royal line of Brigant will fall." Great, no pressure Sookie, either you agree to be a fairy princess or the royal line fails.

"I guess I have no choice then, I can't stay here after Karin leaves too many vamps know about me. I'm not naïve enough to believe Eric promising an extra hundred years to Freyda will be enough to keep Felipe or any other greedy vampire from trying to get me. If I don't go with you I'm as good as dead anyway. At least as a princess my life expectancy should be a little higher.

"It's is truly an honor to call you my great-granddaughter. You will make a great queen one day my dear. I look forward to watching you grow as a leader. Come, let us leave this place. Your destiny waits." With that Niall and I step through the portal into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did the last book would have never been published. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris…sadly.**

Chapter 2

My days in Faery were spent learning everything I would need to know to one day rule. I learned how to defend myself with every weapon in the fairy arsenal, though daggers were my best. I excelled at my history lessons and paid special attention to my lessons on governing. I mean seriously I was a barmaid from nowhere Louisiana before coming here; someone had to teach me what I was going to have to do. The last thing I wanted to do was make a fool of myself by not knowing what was expected of me when the time came. Luckily it was all pretty straightforward in that area, I would be queen of all those who claim affinity with the Sky. I would have several overseers that would handle the day to day business of my kingdom and report to me. When my tutor explained the system to me I couldn't help but see the similarities between my job and what Sophie- Ann had done. She relied on her Sheriffs and her children to take care of the petty problems, while she dealt with the things that truly needed her attention. I found it ironic that a fairy government would have so much in common with a vampire system, but I refrained from sharing my thoughts; my tutors would not appreciate them. I seemed to excel in every area except one…magic. No matter what I did I just couldn't seem to get a handle on my magic. It was there, I could feel it just underneath the surface of my skin, humming like an electric current. I just couldn't let it out.

"You have to focus dear one. Concentrate, feel the light inside you and channel it into your palms, then release." Easy for him to say he's been doing this his whole life, I've only been at it an hour and he expects me to be an expert. '_Okay Sookie, you can do this; just find your light….whatever that means.'_

Taking a deep breath, I concentrate as hard as I can on forming a ball of light in my hand. Nothing happened. I tried again and again but it seemed no amount of concentration would help me now. "It's hopeless, nothing I try works. I can't teleport, or bend air, I can't harness my light…Are you even sure I'm a Sky Fae? I don't seem to have any of the tradition abilities Sky Fae have, in fact the only ability I've shown is telepathy and I got that from a freaking _demon!_" I would have continued my rant if Niall hadn't chose that exact moment to burst out laughing.

For a moment I just stood there completely confused. What the hell was so damn funny? Did I miss something? Niall for his part calmed himself quickly, before replying with a chuckle. "My dearest Sookie, have you been spending this whole time focusing on trying to be like other fairies?" He laughed again "My dear, I hate to break it to you but you will _never_ be like other fairies." My heart dropped at his words. If I didn't fit in as a human and I couldn't fit in as a fairy…well where did that leave me? Would I be just as big of a freak in this realm as I had been in the last? My thoughts must have showed on my face for Niall was quick to explain.

"Do not misunderstand me; you are most definitely my kin. I just find it rather amusing you expect to be like all the other fairies. I did not mean to offend you dear one."

"Why would you find that amusing?" I frown.

"Sookie, you were never meant to 'fit in' as you say. From the moment you were born in that tiny back water in Louisiana; you were meant for more than the mundane existence you have chosen until recently." He talks about it like it was such an absurd notion. Was I really so wrong to think I could have a normal life?

"If I was meant for_ more _as you say, then why would you let me choose my _mundane_ existence?" I can't help but feel a little bit defensive. "Honestly?" I nod "I have seen what happens to those who try to bend you to their will. I had no wish to be the next to suffer your wrath, but that is not the point; the point is how you see yourself."

"I don't understand, I see myself just fine. I was a mostly human telepathic barmaid in Bon Temps, then I used a fairy love token given to me by my gran to bring my friend back to life and it rebounded somehow and now I'm mostly fairy. Did I miss anything?" my tone was clipped and sarcastic by the time I finished. I hadn't meant to be so defensive but hearing he thought I didn't see myself clearly.

"My dear, we both know you have spent your entire life thinking you are human. In fact you were so stubbornly set in living a human life not only did it take you the better part of twelve years to realize you had changed at all but you also allowed that belief to blind you. You were _never_ human and that is the blunt truth. Humans do not read minds, or resist the glamour of thousand year old vampires. If you had been a mere human your Viking would have seen you as nothing more than a pretty blonde snack." I flinched as if had physically reached out and slapped me. Was I really as blind as he said?

I thought back on everything that happened to me since I was first introduced to the Supe world, trying to see what Niall saw. To my absolute horror the more I thought about it from his point of view, the more I agreed with everything he had said. Had I not been called a freak, by 'normal' humans, my entire life? Wasn't the Supe world, with all its plots, murders and intrigue, the only place I had ever felt like I was truly accepted for myself? Furthermore, I had to admit if anything was the cause of me being dragged into that world it was my telepathy. Hadley and Bill may have been the ones to set the wheel turning but I was always going to be along for the ride. It was just a matter of time.

"Darling, I do not wish to be cruel, but it is important that you forget about fitting in or being normal, they are human ideals and you are no human. It's about time you accept that." He was right. I chose to leave Sookie Stackhouse behind in Bon Temps, she may not have been human but she sure acted like one and I couldn't be that person anymore.

"Great-grandfather I do believe you are right. I have been selfish, blind and so very, very cruel. My gran taught me well but its time I realize that her human morals cannot help me when I…when I am not human." With that it was like a dam burst inside me, suddenly I could feel the magic all around me; the whole realm was magic and so was I. For the first time since Niall and I started practicing I finally felt like I could call up that ball of light he had been asking for. So that's what I did, I reached deep inside myself, found my light, channeled it outwards and released…in the end I missed my mark but hey who cares, I had done it, there would be time to make it pretty later.

My nights were very different from my days. While my days were full of tutors, lessons and responsibilities; my nights were full of adventure. I ran explored the forests, climbed the mountains and spent hours dancing in the moonlight. It was the only time I allowed myself to think of Eric. When I danced in the moonlight I could almost fool myself into believing he was here with me.

It was on one of my night time walks that I found it, a small pond with a little gazebo in the middle of an open field. It was strange to see but somehow I felt drawn to it. Before I even registered I had moved I was standing at the edge of the water. A picture began to form on the water's surface and I leaned closer for a better look. My breath caught when the picture settled on an image of Eric.

He was sitting behind a desk with his head in his hands. He looked so broken it made me want to cry. My Viking was strong; he was fearless and full of life, he should never look so defeated. Before my thoughts could go any further, I was pulled from my thoughts by a voice; it seemed to be coming from the pond. I watched as a dark haired, human girl entered the office Eric was in.

"Mr. Northman," her voice sounded hollow, I quickly realized she had been glamoured. "I have a message from your child. The telepath has gone missing, Karin had gone to ground for the day when she left, there was also a strong scent of fairy in the area." Her message delivered the human girl promptly left the room without another word. I watched on as Eric tore his office apart, nothing was spared his rage. When the room was completely destroyed he sat amongst the rubble breathing deeply as if he was winded, though that was absurd vampires don't get winded. I just barely caught his whispered "Where are you my lover?" before the image faded, leaving nothing but the clear surface of the water behind.

What was that? Did I really just see Eric in his office in Oklahoma? What was this pond? Most importantly, how did it work? All these questions swirled in my head as I sat by the water, desperately hoping for one more glimpse of my Eric.

I must have sat there for hours because the sky was just beginning to show the first signs of the coming dawn, when Niall found me. "I wondered how long it would take you to find this place. I must say I'm rather disappointed, you've been here a month and you've only just now found it." He says as he takes a seat next to me.

"What is it? I saw Eric in the water. Was it real, was it him?" I turn to him and I can't hide the plea in my eyes. I wanted it to be real so badly, I wanted to know I could still see him; even if I couldn't be with him.

"Oh it is quite real my dear, I assure you. This pond is a window into the human realm, all you have to do is touch the water and think about who it is you wish to see and they will appear." I hadn't noticed before but I must have touched the water at some point, the shock of seeing Eric again after all this time was too much.

"So you mean all I have to do is touch the water and I can see Eric?" It took everything I had not touch the water right then, but I held back. Niall was great but I wanted to keep Eric all to myself even if it was just in this one small way. As if he knew what I was thinking Niall leaned over and patted my hand.

"You know, it may not be safe for you to return to the human world right now, but given the progress you have made I should think it won't be very long before you have mastered your magic and are able to mask your scent. You could return to him."

"We both know that isn't possible. His contract with the queen is ironclad, it's only been twelve years and I doubt Freyda has tired of her slave in that time." I spit bitterly, I hate that that bitch has my Viking, "Besides I am banned from her kingdom on pain of death." As much as I wanted to go running after Eric, there was just no way …we'd be killed for sure and I just couldn't be responsible for Eric's death.

"I had the privilege of reading the marriage contract between the Viking and the Queen of Oklahoma. It stated in very _clear_ terms the _human_ Sookie _Stackhouse_ could not enter the state of Oklahoma on pain of death, but you are no longer the human Sookie Stackhouse. You chose to become a Brigant when you came here and you have not been human since you brought the shifter back to life. If you really love the Viking as much as you think you do, you will do whatever it takes to get him back. Think about it my dear, he gave up many things to see you safe and happy in the life you thought you wanted, isn't it about time you return the favor?" With that Niall disappeared as quickly as he had come.

I sat there thinking about what Niall said for what felt like an eternity. Could I really save Eric? Did I even want to after the way we had parted? That was a stupid question. If I had learned anything in the time since Eric left it was that I loved him more than anything. My life wasn't really a life at all if he wasn't with me and I would be damned if I let that bitch Queen Freyda take him from me now that I had a way to fight back. My decision made, I stood and began to make my way back to the training yard Niall and I used to practice magic. I needed all the practice I could get I was going to get my Viking back and Freyda was going to pay for thinking she could take him away from me. I am Sookie Brigant Princess of the Sky Fae and I am _done_ pretending to be human.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I'm officially addicted to reading your reviews, it's nice to have people who appreciate my over active imagination. Where I live if you think outside the box people tend to hate you for it so forgive me if I gush over you for a while…it's a new experience for me. If you've never been to Oklahoma let me save you the trip, there is nothing here. It's just a bunch of farms, oil rigs, and churches. The closest city to me is 45 min away and all it has is a military base and a mall. I think that's part of the reason I hate Freyda so much, I mean seriously who the hell would be so delusional as to think Oklahoma would be an enticing territory? Once, in True Blood, Pam called one of Eric's farms a "windy shithole"; well that's about the best description of Oklahoma I have ever heard. If you were to close your eyes and point to anywhere in the United States I promise you would find a more interesting place than where I live.

Anyway, a few of you have asked how Sookie and Eric can be together if she is to be Queen of the Sky Fae… well all I can say is you have to keep reading, all will be explained in due time. I had a pretty clear idea of where I wanted this story to go when I started, I've made a few minor changes as questions or comments have come in. A few of them really made me think and I hope that when you read these next few chapters it will become clearer where I'm heading with this. Again, thank you all so much for reading and leaving me your comments, it really does help me keep at it when I get stuck.

This chapter seemed so simple in my head, when I started writing it seemed to take on a life of its own and before I knew it the chapter a lot longer than I had originally planned. Still I couldn't bring myself to cut any of it.

Chapter 3

I worked hard over the next few months; there was so much to plan before I could get Eric back. As much as I wanted to believe I could just walk into Freyda's palace and demand she free my Viking, I knew that just wouldn't happen. I needed all the help I could get if I was going to pull this off and it took time to gather allies.

My first order of business was to contact Karin; she would be able to contact everyone I needed in the human realm. Cross realm communication was tricky but with a little help from Niall on my end and Mr. C on hers, we managed to work out a way to send small notes back and forth. It wasn't much but hopefully she would be able to gather loyal allies on her end while I tried to figure out when would be the best time to break in and free Eric. The timing had to be perfect.

Sookie-

I have often wondered when I would meet the woman who had been able to cause so many changes in my maker and sister. In all the years I stood guard over you, I never had the privilege of meeting her. In fact I had begun to think she never existed. I am pleased to say I stand corrected. I look forward to your return so I may meet the Sookie my maker always knew you could be. I will gather those who are loyal to my master and we will await your instructions…. Eric would be proud of you.

-Karin

With all my allies in place all that was left was finding a way into Freyda's palace. My plan depended on being able to get myself and my allies into the palace without arousing suspicion. I took to using the pond to keep an eye on the happenings in Freyda's court. When I wasn't watching Eric, I was almost obsessively watching Freyda, searching for any weaknesses I might be able to exploit. So far all I had managed to gather was that Freyda was extremely obsessed with Eric. She spent hours thinking of ways to get him to bend to her will. Giving him anything she thought he might desire, cars, the freshest donors, a bar that looked very much like Fangtasia, only more gaudy…something I didn't think was possible, until I saw it with my own eyes. When it became clear that he bribes were not working the way she had hoped she would turn to using the contract as a way to force his hand. Each time she did this I thought for sure Eric would tear her to pieces, it would be so easy for him at his age but he never did. He would simply carry out whatever it was she had demanded to the letter, never doing more than was necessary, before going to his office and working like a man possessed.

It was one of those nights where I just couldn't pull myself away from the images of Eric reflected in the water, when the answer to my problems came. I was watching Eric work when Freyda herself entered Eric's office. I was instantly on alert, over the last few months I had learned that Eric spent a great deal of effort on avoiding Freyda, if she was visiting him she had to have a reason. That reason became clear the minute she opened her mouth.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow night; we will celebrate by having a ball. In the past, I was content to allow you to play your games and skip the parties that have been held in our honor, but no more. You will stop this foolish nonsense and act the way a royal consort should. It has been twelve years Eric; it's time to forget about your little telepathic blood bag._ I_ am your wife now and you will treat me as such. Have I made myself clear?" The way she spoke it was clear she had practiced her speech many times. Freyda may be queen but she was still younger than Eric by several centuries, she would have been a fool not to fear him. If there was one thing I was truly grateful for it was that Appius had met his final death. I didn't want to think what life would have been like for Eric if Appius was still around to command him to obey Freyda. Eric might not have much freedom in Oklahoma but he would have had far less if his maker had survived.

"Of course my queen, I shall be in your rooms at sun down to escort you to the party. You are correct in saying I have spent too much time pining after my ex-lover. Let us put the past behind us shall we?" I watched as he rose from his chair and drew her into his arms. When she gave a slight nod in answer to his question, he kissed her. All at once I wanted to throw up, I knew he was just pretending I could see it in the way his shoulders tensed and his hands fisted behind her back. Still, seeing him with another woman in his arms when I couldn't be hurt…it hurt a lot. I didn't blame him though, he was just doing what he had to do in a situation I had come to realize I had put him in, to blame him for surviving would be useless; we all do what we have to do when our life is on the line…Still I couldn't stand to see him with _her_ so I broke the connection. I had what I needed anyway.

I quickly sent a message to Karin, telling her to gather those who had agreed to help on her end. Niall, for his part, had been surprisingly accommodating when it came to my plans to rescue Eric. When I asked him why that was, all he had said was without him I would only be half the ruler I should be. I didn't really understand what he meant given the history between fairies and vampires but I decided to push it aside for now since it meant that I would have his help saving my vampire. I would worry about what he meant after I had Eric back, hell Eric would probably know what was going on the second Niall spoke. He was better at hearing what was left unsaid than I was…at least when it came to those I couldn't pick up on my mental radar.

I took ten fairies from the Royal Guard with me when I returned to the human world the next night. Only those who could completely mask their scent were allowed to return. It wouldn't help us if we were injured but it kept us from being drained the minute we came within reach of a vampire at least. Carson, my second in command set about making sure the area was clear, while his brother Carter made sure each fairy had their body covered in this silver chain mail. They each carried a sword on their back and a set of stakes on their hips. I didn't carry a sword, though I had several daggers hidden away, my favorite being a short double edged blade with a sunburst pattern on the hilt. Niall had assured me it would be particularly effective. We were an army with one purpose: killing any vampire who dared to cross us.

Carson returned with Karin in tow, I hadn't noticed how much I missed her until she gave me a small bow. "It is good to see you Sookie. For the first time I can honestly see what it is that makes my master love you so much. You are truly an amazing woman and I am honored to fight with you this night." As she spoke she led me through the woods to the front yard of my old farmhouse. Gathered there were all the vampires who used to work for Eric. I recognized Pam and Thalia in the group, hell even Bubba was there.

What I didn't expect to see was Alcide and his pack waiting quietly on the porch, not quite a part of the group of vampires but they certainly weren't hostile either. Seeing me staring in their direction Alcide quickly joins us. "It's good to see you Sookie, when Karin told me you had a plan to rescue Eric I had to offer the packs help. You've been there for us so many times in the past we owe you this much. My pack will fight for you if you will have us." Well that was a shock, but hey help was help and I couldn't afford to be picky when Eric's life was on the line.

"You know I could always use a good wolf, and you and your pack are the best wolves I know." I told him. "I would be happy to have you on my side Alcide."

With that it was time to lay out the plan. Alcide helped me by setting up a small table in the yard and passed me a floor plan of the queen's palace. "We did some remodeling work for her a few years back; I might have dug up the plans when I heard what you were planning." He explained when I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay then, how do we get in?" If he knew the place so well, he could tell me the best place to enter and blend in. "That's easy, the queen is surprisingly lax about security in the donor areas. It should be simple to sneak your group in through the donor housing, from there they could easily find their way to the main palace without alerting security. As it is a vampire event and many invites have been sent out in their community, the vampires can simply walk through the front door. Normally Weres would not be allowed into the event but thanks to a little help from Mr. C, I managed to swing an invite, I told the queen I was looking to attach my pack to her reign in exchange for her protection from other hostile packs. She's not very smart that one, but whatever the case my pack will not draw too much attention." He pointed to each point of the floor plan indicating where we would all enter.

"How exactly, are you planning on getting all of us to Oklahoma in time for the ball, my little fairy princess?" Pam asked. "It seems to me you plan has failed to take that one minor detail into account."

I was so glad she asked that question! I've been waiting to show off my skills in teleporting for a while now. I didn't want to waste time explaining so I simply grabbed her hand and 'popped' into the woods with her. Her face was priceless! It wasn't every day I got to see that look of total shock on a vampire's face, especially Pam who was so hard to rattle… I admit it was fun. Before she could say anything I popped us back to the group. "I and the fairies I brought with me will teleport small groups to an abandoned oil field about 2 miles south of the queen's palace. From there we will split up and enter the palace from the points Alcide has indicated." Everyone nodded and Carson moved to start breaking everyone down into groups for easy transportation.

It took a lot of magic to teleport the dead so the vampires had to be spread out so we fairies didn't weaken ourselves. My group consisted of Pam and Karin for the vampires, and Alcide and two of his pack members. "Everyone hold hands." I said as I took Karin's hand in mine. Pam took my other hand while Alcide took Karin's. Once the circle was complete, I focused as hard as I could on where I was taking them. I didn't even realize it worked until I heard Pam gasp. "Fuck a zombie! You really did it…I mean I know you said you would but still…that's like…holy shit." Before I knew what was happening I was being hugged by a very happy Pam. "When Karin told me what you were planning I thought for sure you were going to get us all killed. Now I understand how wrong I was, you have put so much effort into rescuing my maker; for that I cannot thank you enough. Eric is truly lucky to have someone like you to fight for him." I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her back for a second before turning to join my group of fairies.

Karin met me before I could join them, silently handing me a sword, careful to avoid touching my armor. The sword looked vaguely familiar; all at once I knew it was Eric's. I don't know how I knew but I could just feel that it was his; it made me feel like he was here with me. "It is unlikely my master will be allowed to have a weapon on his person during the ball. When the fighting starts, make sure you get this to him, the queen may be younger but even the oldest of us can be overpowered when the conditions are right." She turned and sped off the catch up to her group without another word.

We entered the palace with no problems. Everyone was too busy rushing around making last minute preparations to notice the group of unfamiliar donors making their way across the grounds. Those who did notice us just assumed we were brought in for the party and quickly returned to their work. Now all we had to do is avoid suspicion until one of us could locate Eric.

I made my way through the crowd noting that my allies had done a decent job of spreading themselves out. I saw Karin and Pam mingling at opposite ends of the room while a member of Alcide's pack helped himself to food from the donor's buffet that had been set up along the far wall. I kept walking until I was in view of the main stage. I assumed Freyda would enter through the doors at the back of the stage. Women like her just couldn't stand not being the center of attention. Sure enough my suspicions were proved true just minutes later when Freyda made her entrance. Even I had to admit she was stunning, her gown fit her perfectly and she walked with a sense of authority I was sure I would never be able to pull off. Though, it was the way she looked down on everyone in the room that ruined the image, here she was surrounded by several vampires who were centuries older than her and she acted as if they were nothing more than ants. I turned my attention to the vampire on her left, standing just far enough behind her to make it clear he was not her equal, was Eric, my Viking looked just as gorgeous as ever but I could see he was tense. _'He must sense that Pam and Karin are close. His bond with them would have alerted him the second we arrived. Well here goes nothing.'_

I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a dagger Niall had given me. Legend had it that this dagger was responsible for the deaths of more than a thousand vampires since it was forged. It was famous among vampires, they called in Dawnstar because once the blade pierces the skin it releases a small dose of fairy magic. I've been told the effects leave a vampire burned and unable to heal, though I can't be sure as I have never seen it used against a vampire; it was time to fix that. My aim was careful, I did not want to kill Freyda; all I wanted to do was get her attention. With speed no human would have been capable of I threw the dagger as hard as I could. It flipped twice in the air before burying itself in Freyda's shoulder.

All at once the room went still; those closest to the stage recognized my dagger as _the _Dawnstar and quickly backed away. No one wanted to feel what Freyda was experiencing right then. It would seem the legends were true. All around the area where my dagger was stuck, Freyda's shoulder began to burn. As smoke rose from her wound she scanned the crowd. The moment her eyes found me I spoke.

"Queen Freyda of Oklahoma, I have come here tonight to tell you that one way or another your reign will end tonight. You can surrender now and I will not harm you. Fight me and I will destroy you. The choice is yours but you must decide now." My voice held just a hint of magic, not enough to really cause fear but enough for her to know I wasn't playing games.

"You think I am afraid of a _human_? Part- fairy or not you are nothing compared to me. You made a big mistake coming here tonight my dear. Not only has your Viking moved on to someone much more worthy of him but by coming here you have effectively signed your own death warrant."

"We both know I am not human Freyda, let us not play games. A _human _would never have been able to touch the dagger I have just buried in your shoulder. Surely even a vampire as _young_ as you can recognize fairy magic when you see it. Only a fairy can touch that dagger, only a fairy with _royal_ blood can activate its magic. As for _my_ Viking moving on, you should really learn to tell when you are being played. Eric never wanted you; you were simply a sentence handed down to him by his sadistic maker. He chose me…not you." I say the last part slowly as if I'm talking to a very dim child. I watched as her guards slowly moved in to place surrounding me. All at once time slowed down, one minute I was being surrounded on all sides, the next I was sending out a small burst of magic that knocked them all back.

When the fight broke out, I saw Karin rip the head off of one of the queen's guards while Pam and Alcide fought off three guards at once. The second I saw Carson swing his sword through the air and cut off another vampire's head, I remembered I was supposed to be getting to Eric!

I scanned the room looking for his familiar blonde hair, finding him fighting off five attackers at once. I quickly teleported to his side, grabbing his hand I had him across the room from his attacker before he could even blink. "The sword on my back, take it quickly!," I tell him, all the while keeping an eye out for anyone who might attack us. "There isn't time to explain, but you need to know I'm sorry it took me so long to come for you. If we make it through this I will spend the rest of forever making it up to you!" I met his eyes one last time, hoping he could see how much I loved him, before turning back to the battle.

Eric moved through the crowd with all the grace of a dancer, only those who met the end of his blade got to see the fury that burned in his eyes. It was hard not to be distracted by him but I had to focus on the battle. I sent small burst of magic towards anyone who moved against me. One after another I reduced them all to ash where they stood. I was careful to keep Eric in my sights, not wanting to lose him in the mass of vampire, weres and fairies. We had been apart too long I didn't want to lose sight of him for a second now that he was so close.

One by one Freyda's people fell until all that was left were her and her child Marietta huddled in the corner. I was covered in sweat and blood, yet I had never felt more alive as I made my way over to her. I thought about all the years she had stolen from Eric; years he could have spent with his progeny…with _me._ I felt my anger turn to outright rage as I finally came to stand before her. She was a wreck the wound left by my dagger was a nasty black color and bleeding heavily; the magic of the blade preventing her from healing. I sent a burst of pure magic towards her sniveling progeny burning her to ash before she even knew what hit her. The queen's screams filled the air as her makers bond was broken before I reached out and wrapped my hand around her throat. I might not be as strong as Eric, but this pathetic creature was no match for me.

Seconds before I was about to kill her Eric stops me. "Lover, if I may, I would like to kill her myself. I have spent to long under her thumb; I find I would enjoy removing her thumbs in return." Well who was I to argue with that logic? I simply nodded before shoving Freyda towards him. "You are lucky Eric wanted to kill you himself." I whisper to her. "I learned many things in Faery, Eric can only torture and kill you; I can send you places that would make your worst nightmares seem like children's stories."

While Eric was busy with the fallen queen, I took the time to total the losses on our side. Karin and Pam had survived without a scratch, while Thalia had a few cuts and a bruise forming on her jaw. All in all my vamps kicked ass. Alcide was sporting a pretty good gash from his shoulder to his ribs but was well on his way to healing with the help of Palomino something I'm sure would have bothered him if he hadn't been in agony at that moment. My fairies however did not fare as well, of the ten I brought with me to the human realm; four had been sent to the Summerlands, Carter being one of them. Carson survived with only minor injuries and I quickly sent him and the rest of my guard from the compound. The last thing I wanted was one of my vamps to catch one of their scents accidently and get caught up in the blood lust. We had won, my Viking was free. I would worry about the consequences of tonight later, right now all I wanted to do was find Eric and spend the rest of the night showing him how much I love him…preferably naked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM I just like playing with the characters.**

**A/N: So sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I actually finished this chapter yesterday but by the time I was done I had to pick my daughters up from school. Then it was a never ending rush from one activity to the next. When we finally got home my son took hours to get to sleep, by the time it was all said and done I was too tired to do anything. I spent most of this evening editing this chapter so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. Chapter 5 is almost finished and depending on how bad my insomnia gets tonight you just might get it in a few hours. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As I made my way through the rubble that once was Freyda's ballroom, I took a moment to let it all sink in; my plan had worked! Eric was free of that bitch! I wasn't stupid enough to think word wouldn't spread about what I had just done. It wasn't every day that a vampire queen was attacked during her own anniversary ball and by fairies at that. There would be hell to pay for what we had done. Felipe especially would be angry when he learned of Freyda's death; he had been counting on her to keep Eric caged and as far away from me as possible. If there was one thing Filipe hated more than anything it was losing something he thought should be his…and he most definitely thought _I_ should be his. Still, I refused to allow my reunion with Eric to be tainted by Filipe, there would be time to worry about outside threats later, finding wherever Eric had gone was more important right now.

I slowly picked my way through the mass of bodies in various states of decay; I didn't want to leave my dagger just lying around. Finding it in a pile of goo I assumed used to be one of Freyda's guards, I gently picked it up and wiped it off. The sunburst pattern on the hilt looked like it had been etched in blood after spending so much time on the dirty floor. Yet it still struck me as beautiful. I quickly placed it in the sheath on my hip before setting off in search of Eric once more.

Remembering his plans for Freyda, I assumed Eric would be in the basement. After gaining directions from Alcide I immediately took off in the direction he had pointed. I got lost twice on my way to the dungeons but I finally found the right door. I practically flew down the stairs before coming to a dead stop.

The first thing I noticed was Freyda, the once beautiful queen was hanging from her wrists on the wall furthest from me. I could see that her shoulders had been dislocated and her wrists were bleeding heavily where the silver chains that held her cut into her skin. I noticed her thumbs were missing and her fangs had been ripped out by the root. It would seem Eric was only getting started.

"Good of you to join us Lover, I was just about to get to the good part. Would you care to join me?" He spoke so calmly, as if he were asking me to join him for tea instead of asking me to join him in torturing his wife.

"No I think I would rather watch you for a while." I said while watching Freyda struggle "Try not to kill her though; I have something much worse in mind for the dear queen than a simple death. Just let me know when you have had your fun and I will finish her off." Part of me wanted to join him in hurting her, but I knew it would take a lot to get him to leave her with her life; he needed this time to work through his anger over being a glorified prisoner for the last twelve years. My fun would come from placing a spell on her to keep her from burning in the sun, it wouldn't stop the pain mind you, but she would live despite her burns. Faery would be a fitting place to send her, my kin could use a new plaything and Freyda would make excellent prey in their next hunt. Normally a vampire would burn to ashes the minute one of them tried to enter the fairy realm but with a little luck my spell would be enough to keep her alive until she could be used as entertainment….and if it didn't work…well at least she will die painfully.

Eric took his time ripping off each of her toes one by one, pausing just long enough for her screams to die, before moving on to the next. He peeled the skin from her face and neck before coating his work in liquid silver. The result was a rather nauseating smell mixed with the pain filled screams that Freyda could no longer hold back. "Please Eric… please…I'll give you anything…just stop please" Her voice filled with desperation and fear. She really was a pathetic sight to see; even I had lasted longer before begging when I had been tortured and at the time I was still mostly human. I hoped Eric would be done with her quickly, while I couldn't deny him his revenge, I really didn't think Freyda was worth so much effort.

Eric must have agreed with me because he simply turned to me and said, "Do what you wish with her my lover, I find she is no longer worth my time."

I couldn't resist using Dawnstar to carve the Brigant royal seal into her back. Not only did it cause her excruciating pain, it also served as a message to my kin that the hunt was on. "You will wish you had never signed that contract when you get to where I am sending you. You should really feel honored; no other vampire has ever seen the forests of Faery. Though I am sure you won't have time to enjoy it with my brothers and sisters hunting you." Seeing the horror in her eyes made me want to laugh out loud. The old human Sookie would have been horrified by what I was doing but I didn't care. I wasn't human and this bitch deserved everything she was about to get.

"You see they won't kill you," I tell her. "No, my kin have not had the chance to hunt in a long time. They were too busy training me and helping me plan tonight's events. Now that they have some time to blow off steam, I imagine they will drag the hunt out for _days_ before killing you. If you are lucky, you might even have time to enjoy walking in the sun before they catch you." I quickly cast my spell to keep her from dying in the sun, before turning to Eric. "I will be right back."

I popped Freyda back to my old farmhouse and marched her through the woods to the portal. All I wanted to do was get her to Faery and get back to my Viking. "You won't keep him you know." Her voice was raspy from the silver but I understood her fine. I decided to play a long, she would be gone soon, and I could afford to be accommodating. "What makes you say that, I beat you didn't I? That has to count for something."

"You may have won against me but what will you do when Filipe comes for you? His kingdom is far larger than mine and his guards are much stronger. You will not be able to defeat him with so small an army, and he _will_ come for you mark my words. The second he hears of what has happened to me he will come for you, and I hope he makes you suffer for what you have done to me." I didn't let her bitter words get to me. Filipe didn't scare me anymore; if he was fool enough to try to take me after I had declared my heritage, let him come. I would take his kingdom and his head without even giving it a second thought.

"If he comes for me I will do to him what I am about to do to you and not lose a single bit of sleep over it." I say as I shove her forward and letting the portal swallow her. Dusting myself off I pop myself back to Oklahoma. I used a little magic to clean myself up, not wanting to waste time on a shower when I could be spending time with my Viking.

I found Eric in what I assumed was his room in the palace; I could tell he hadn't used it much because the whole room had a sterile, untouched feeling about it. I couldn't bring myself to care though, Eric was so close, and where we were didn't matter. He slowly turned to face me and all at once I was nervous. What if he hated me? Worse, what if he sent me away? After everything I had done to get to this point, I hadn't given a single thought to what I would say to him once the fighting stopped. I opened my mouth to say something…_anything_ but the words wouldn't come. I just stood there staring at him, trying to remember every detail of his face I could in case he sent me away.

"I must say, I am shocked to see you lover. The last time we spoke you made it very clear you wanted a normal, _human_ life. Yet here you are….why?" His blue eyes searched mine as if the answer to his question would be there. '_Why was I here_?' That was the question.

I had fought so hard to free Eric but I had never stopped to think about what came next. I had assumed things would go back to the way they had been before, now I realized how _stupid_ that thought had been. Neither of us were the same person we had been back then. He had spent the last twelve_ years_ playing slave to a queen far younger than him and I had refused to save him when I had had the chance. I had been naive to think it would be simple once he was free. Still, I had come this far I wasn't about to walk away because he questioned my motives. I had to admit he had good reasons to question them after everything I had done to him.

"I-I… I was blind okay. I was stupid to think you could just walk away from the contract; I was stupid to waste our time together pretending to be human when I see now I _never_ really was. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out but I'm here now and I meant what I said about spending the rest of forever making it up to you…If you'll let me." I watched his face closely but he gave nothing away. His icy stare continued to hold me and I began to fear he really would send me away. The thought alone was enough to knock the wind out of me. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing, I couldn't stand the thought of losing him after coming so far.

"What of the shifter, I had thought you would be off making puppies with him by now." Okay I deserved that one too. "Sam and I ended things on friendly terms about two years after you left…it just wasn't right for either of us and we accepted that." I answer calmly. I wanted to show him I understood now, what using the Culviel Dor to save Sam, had meant to him. It meant that I thought Sam's life was more important than his…than _our_ life together. I wanted him to know I understood that it was the biggest mistake of my life. Twelve years had taught me I could live without Sam; I couldn't live without _Eric_.

"Yet it took you a decade more to come for me…again I find myself asking why? Why are you here now?" His face never lost that calm façade but I could see the questions in his eyes; he really didn't understand that I had come for him because I love him. Ever since I found out I could get him back without getting one or both of us killed, it had felt like I couldn't breathe. Every minute I had to sit by that pond and watch him go about his life without me had felt like another weight had been added to my chest.

"At first, I thought it was impossible to get to you. I thought I was human and the whole 'you'll die if you come here' thing was a pretty good deterrent at the time. I was terrified of doing something that would get you hurt. Then I started noticing small changes in myself. I stopped aging, my telepathy got stronger; I could do things I had never been able to do before…not even with your blood-"

"What kind of things? What caused these changes?" He cut me off.

"I'm getting there, let me finish." I scold him, for a second it feels like old times, and then I remember I'm supposed to be telling him about my abilities. "My telepathy is strong enough that I can tell you there is cop cheating on his wife five miles from here and the woman he is about to sleep with is his wife's sister. I can teleport and use fairy magic as you have seen." I wait for him to nod before continuing, "I can use my telepathy to plant thoughts in human's heads and bend them to my will but it takes a lot of concentration and I almost always end up with a headache. As for what caused it, well that was the Culviel Dor. You always said fairies were tricky, well it turns out that by using it, I somehow absorbed the leftover magic after it brought Sam back. That's about it, I'm still me, I just pack a little more of a punch than I used to." He looks at me strangely then, like he can see the changes I just described on my face if he looks hard enough. Slowly, so slowly, he makes his way over to me; like one wrong move will destroy the illusion and he'll wake to find this was all a dream.

"And your lifespan? How long will I have before I have to give you up this time?" He almost looks like he is afraid. I began to have hope things would work out between us. "My life will continue for as long as my spark has light. As a fairy my life is tied to my light, barring being stabbed with iron, ingesting lemons…or being drained, I will live forever." He pulled me into his arms then, kissing me hard until I felt like I would pass out from lack of oxygen, I may be a fairy but I still needed to_ breathe_. Still, it was better than I had imagined being back in his arms. In all the years we had been apart I hadn't felt like I was truly home. Now, standing in his arms, seeing the love in his eyes, I was finally home.

When he finally let me up for air he said "My lover, it is good to have you back in my arms, but there is much we need to plan, others will have heard what has happened here, they will try to take this territory. We need to be prepared for when they come." He immediately fell into planning mode, like we hadn't just spent the last twelve years apart! I couldn't believe him, all this work to get to him and he wanted to ignore a perfectly good opportunity to ravish me so he could plan _battles_? Well I couldn't have that now could I?

Ignoring his words I set about unbuttoning his blood stained shirt. "I think we have a little time before the vultures start circling. Do you really want to waste this small window of alone time we'll have on planning or would you rather I stripped you naked and start showing you how much I love you?" I moved on to his pants then, tugging on his belt and backing towards the bed. I had to choke back a victory cheer when I saw his fangs drop. Oh yes, my Viking still wanted me…It was an amazing feeling.

Eric didn't waste any more time, he tore away my clothes, and threw me on the bed. I barely had a time to realize what happened and he was on me. "I have missed you lover, twelve years is a very long time." He said before diving between my legs, I had forgotten how talented he was with that tongue! He had me coming undone in no time. Over the next several hours Eric and I made love in every room in the palace. He took me in Freyda's bed, bent me over the desk in his office, he even tied me to the bed in one of the guest rooms and used his fingers to tease me until I begged him to stop…It was heaven!

The only thing he didn't do was feed from me. I got the feeling he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop if he were to try and take my blood. I didn't care, I trusted him more than anything, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "You haven't fed tonight have you?" His face answered my question before he could. His eyes were hollow and his skin is paler than normal. "No, I haven't. I did not wish for you to have to see me feed from another, I know how much it used to bother you and I did not want to offend you. I will have Pam bring me a few bags of donor blood in a while, for now I want to hear about your time in Faery."

I got the feeling he was trying to distract me from the topic of his food sources but I wasn't about to let him get away with it. "Firstly, I am not human anymore and I gave up my human morals when I accepted that fact. As long as you aren't fucking your donors I will not complain but.. if you want… I could feed you." I say hesitantly, I don't want him to feel like he has to hide who he is from me. That was what the old Sookie had asked him to do and it only brought pain to both of us. Even if I couldn't be the one to feed him I would not ask him to hide who he is. My Viking deserved more trust than that; he had proven time and time again that he could be loyal. It was time I proved I could trust him as well.

"I could not ask you to do that lover; it would be too dangerous, I could drain you in a second." I took his hand in mine and met his beautiful blue eyes with determination. "I trust you Eric; I know you won't lose control, please say you'll try. If it doesn't work I will let it go but I want to do this for you. _Please_." I could see the war going on in his beautiful blue eyes and I wish – just for a second – that he could read my mind the way I could read humans. If only he could see how much faith I had in him, I may have struggled with trusting him in the past but now I had nothing but faith in his ability to keep me safe. I tugged him down towards my neck using my other hand to brush my hair out of the way. "Just try please." I whisper softly.

After what felt like hours but really was only about a minute, I feel his fangs puncture my vein. Slowly I felt Eric begin to drink; he took a several deep pulls from the vein before sealing the wound and placing a small kiss over the fading marks left by his fangs. I was a little dizzy but nothing that I couldn't handle, I was just happy it had worked and I could feed Eric without fear of being drained.

"Thank you lover, it is an amazing gift you give me." He voice held a hint of awe. "Will you take my blood as well? I find I cannot go a moment longer without feeling you." I barely even had time to nod before he was tearing into his wrist and offering me his blood.

I leaned forward and took a few sips, reminding myself it didn't take much at his age. I was shocked when I felt a bond spring to life on my end! I could feel Eric just as strongly as I had before I had allowed Amelia to talk me into breaking our bond the first time! It was weird though, I had thought it took three exchanges to form a bond. Yet Eric and I had only exchanged blood once since being back together and there was definitely a bond there! I could tell from the shocked look on Eric's face he was just as confused as I was. Before either of us could say a word I felt my magic burst free. I could feel the light begin to pour from me as Eric began to scream. The last thing I heard before my world went black was his pain filled voice yelling out my name "Sookie!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry for leaving you with that cliffy for so long. I was up until about 2am trying to finish this chapter for you. In the end I had to get some sleep because I was so tired I could no longer form words that could be understood by other people. When I read this chapter over this morning there was not a single part of it I didn't need to edit completely. I decided to just scrap it and start over and I'm glad I did, I'm still not 100% satisfied with this chapter but it's at least a little better than my first attempt. My kids will be spending the weekend with their aunt so I should be able to devote quite a bit of time to this story over the next few days. My husband does use my laptop for his business so I might have to share a little bit while he tunes a quad or something (he builds RC planes and helicopters. If you are interested in that kind of thing you can check out a few of his videos on youtube his username is chrsfincher). Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Sookie…"

"Sookie!"

"Open your eyes you daft girl! I did not come all this way to watch you sleep, wake up this instant! I cannot examine you properly until you WAKE UP!" Dr. Ludwig's voice was the first thing I heard. It sounded like I had been out for a while. If the good doctor had turned to shouting to try to get me to wake up, then she must have run out of real ideas a long time happened to me anyway? Why was she even here? I hadn't been injured in the battle, I was absolutely certain of that nor had I been hurt taking the bitch to Faery… So what happened? My forehead wrinkles and I try to open my eyes but the lights are too bright. The last thing I remember was sharing blood with Eric...

"Ah it's good to see you awake, Princess." The doctors voice contains just a hint of annoyance "I had begun to think you had finally managed to kill yourself in your stupidity…it seems I was wrong. This time." What on Earth was she talking about?! I hadn't been exceptionally stupid in a while now… Okay so I stormed the queen's castle but in my defense I had a damn good plan and I was pretty sure it was going to work. The only real fear I had at all was that something would happen to Eric. In the end my plan worked and neither of us was hurt so I fail to see where she gets off calling me a 'daft girl'.

"What is it you are yelling at me for this time? I have no idea what happened, so if you would kindly get to the explanation, I would really appreciate it." I couldn't help my sarcasm, I could tell without even opening my eyes Eric was not with her. I remember thinking we had formed another bond and being confused by it…but I felt nothing from him now. Not even the slightest hint that he was near.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a small room that had been fashioned into a kind of nurse's station. I assumed Dr. Ludwig had brought me to her clinic as I could hear the Louisiana accent in the human minds near here her office. The first thing I noticed was Eric was in fact not there. I felt a small pang at that but pushed it aside; the good doctor hated having to work with vamps it was most likely she had demanded he leave and give her room to work. "Well?" I ask focusing back on her.

"I am yelling, my dear princess, because you so carelessly decided to share your light with a vampire just hours after putting a major drain on it by going into BATTLE! Do you have any idea what you would have done to the vampire had you failed? What you almost did to yourself?" I could tell from her lack of composure whatever I had done could have been deadly. I was still here obviously, but where was Eric?

"What happened to Eric? Where is he, I need to see him…"I tried to get up but Dr. Ludwig forced me back down. Not that it really took much, I suddenly felt like I had been hit by a truck. My whole body ached and my head felt like it was pounding to the beat of my heart. "You vampire is fine, I had your great grandfather use a little magic to force him to his daytime rest, he has been by your side day and night for a week now, he wasn't even feeding. If I had not forced him to rest, I feared that he would waste away before you had the chance to wake. Though it's a miracle he is here at all after what you did. Giving your light to a vampire is huge my dear." At least that explained something, I felt better knowing he hadn't left my side willingly, I also felt sorry for Niall when Eric wakes up and finds out he used magic to get him to rest. That was not going to be a friendly conversation.

"But what happened to me? What do you mean I shared my light with him? You said I was out a week!? What happened to Oklahoma? Eric isn't king is he, I know he never wanted that, and technically it was fairies that killed the queen…not Eric." I had too many questions and not enough answers, I was starting to panic.

"Whoa there Fairy Princess, take it down a notch…or five. Let the doctor do her job and examine you and I will answer some of your questions." Pam's snarky voice drifted over from the doorway; as Dr. Ludwig got busy checking me out, drawing blood samples and checking my reflexes. "While you have been asleep Eric gave Oklahoma to Stan Davis of Texas. As royal consort and the only surviving member of Freyda's fallen court it was up to Eric if he wanted to claim the territory or not. In the end he chose to forgo becoming king so he could spend his time withering away at your bedside. I of course tried to talk him out of it, this place might suck when it comes to shopping but the oil money is killer, still he gave it up. As for fairies killing the queen, that fact has been made quite public, every vampire in the world will have heard what you have done by now. I always knew you were interesting but I'm really beginning to think War Bringer would be an appropriate title for you. In all the time I have been vampire I have never met another person who had the ability to start a war in the Supe world the way you do. Even as a human you had us going to war with fairies, now it appears we will go to war _for_ the fairies."

"Wait…WHAT? War!? I never wanted to start a war!"

At this Pam raises her brow. "Correct me if I am wrong but did you or did you not storm into a vampire queen's palace with an army? Did you not plan that coup yourself? Furthermore, did you not deliver said queen to a realm full of sun under a spell to keep her from burning and then set her loose to be the plaything of your kin? I don't know about you but others monarchs see that as an act of war. Add to that the fact that you are literally fairy royalty and there are those who will see you as an even greater threat. Filipe in particular is most eager for you death." She said it all so calmly that it took a moment to understand what she had said. Filipe had made it seem that I had declared war on vampires when really all I had wanted to do was save my Viking. "That's just…insane, but that still doesn't explain what happened to me that I spent the last week unconscious."

"I already told you dear, you shared your light with the vampire." Dr. Ludwig interrupts. "You bound yourselves together through blood and magic. As it is the first time a fairy and vampire have bonded, by all rights one or both of you should be dead." She tells me.

"He should not have been able to keep from draining you and he most certainly should have burned to ashes when your light broke free. Near as I can tell when you allowed him to take your blood and you took his your broken bond healed itself and your magic began searching for a spark of life in him to attach itself to. Your magic then attempted to bond with your chosen mate; if you had chosen a fairy mate all that would have happened is your light would combine and your lives would have been tied together. When one mate died the other would follow shortly after. As you bonded yourself to a vampire, when you were weak no less, your magic had no other light to attach itself to. It then attempted to force the bond using the last vestiges of the Viking's humanity. It would seem you were successful, though the attempt left you severely drained and left him badly burned, which is why you were unconscious this last week. It is also why I had no other choice but to move you to my clinic, with so many enemies coming at you from all sides, I felt it wise to keep the both of you here until you were able to heal."

Finally, a real answer, not that I wasn't worried about a war with Filipe; I was, I just didn't think there was much to do about it when I couldn't even get out of my bed. "Well…that's something…I guess." I really didn't know what else to say. All I had wanted to do was prove to Eric that I trusted him with my life, now we were bound together so tightly that if one of us died the other would follow. Not that I really minded I wouldn't want to live if Eric was gone and I hoped that when he woke up he felt the same way.

"Oh for heaven's sake, get your fairy ass up and go wake up my maker. It's been hours since your great grand-father put him down, it's starting to bug me that he isn't the one here to deal with all your questions." Pam's sharp voice pulled me from my thoughts before I could really begin to wrap my head around what had just happened. Though I couldn't argue with her, the only way I would believe Eric was alright was seeing him for myself.

I found Eric in a small room much like the one I had woken up in. He looked so peaceful in his magic induced sleep; I almost didn't want to wake him. It took me several tries to finally summon enough magic to lift the spell Niall had placed on Eric. I was still very weak and even removing a simple sleeping spell left me feeling dizzy and more than a little light headed. I would have fallen to the floor if Eric hadn't caught me at the last second.

"Easy lover, I've got you." He wrapped me in his arms and held me as if he were afraid to let me go. I knew how he felt; after waking without him; I never wanted to be away from him again. "That was quite the magical punch you gave darling, if you wanted to keep me around for the rest of eternity you could have just said so, there was no need to get so...worked up." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his obvious attempt to hide how upset my episode had really made him.

"What can I say love, I had to do something to get your attention." I joke, but seeing the look on his face I instantly sober. "Honestly I had no idea that would happen when I asked you to let me feed you. There are still a lot of things about myself I don't fully understand yet. In any case, we are both fine and if you would stop blocking our bond… I would be even better." When he first woke I had thought I would feel everything from him, now I realized he was putting a lot of effort into blocking the bond all together.

"This bond was sudden Sookie… I know how much you hate it when things happen that you have no control over. I simply wanted to give you your peace. The last time we bonded it made you unhappy and I did not wish to make you unhappy so soon after getting you back." He says it as if it's a given that I will be angry with him for the bond forming. I guess, with our history, he had good reason to think that way, but I honestly hadn't given our bond reforming much though. Let alone given it enough thought to be angry over the circumstances in which it happened. Before I could tell him so, Pam and Karin walk in and bow to Eric.

"Master it is good to see you awake, Karin and I have brought you some bags of donor blood, Dr. Ludwig would like you to refrain from feeding on Sookie unless it is to keep your bond alive. She is afraid our dear Fairy Princess will allow herself to be drained without a thought if it were for you." Well she would be right. I would do anything to keep Eric safe. Not that I was in any hurry to die to feed Eric but still the doctor had good reasons for her worries.

"Thank you Pamela, why don't you and Karin go see what information you can gather about Filipe's movements and we will discuss your findings tomorrow evening. For now I wish to spend some time with my lover." He says, taking the bags of blood Karin offered. Both of them bow to Eric before giving me a small nod and leaving the room at vamp speed.

"As I was saying I did not wish for you to be angry with me for being forced into another bond. It was obviously not your intention to form a bond with me when you offered me your blood, and I did not want to start a fight by drawing attention to that fact." He said while meeting my eyes slowly. He would honestly do anything for me, I realized that now. Here he was offering to deny our bond if it would make me happy, he hadn't even stopped to think about himself and it was starting to get on my nerves. He just automatically assumed I would react the way I used to when I still thought I was human.

Despite everything I had done everything I had told him he still expected me to get angry with him for something he had no control over. "Eric you have to stop waiting for me to get angry with you, I am not the same naïve girl you left behind all those years ago. I understand now the way these things work and I do not blame you for anything. I need you to trust that I am not the same person that held you to a higher standard than everyone else around her. I _love_ you and being bonded to you makes me _happy_. So please, will you stop hiding from me?" As soon as I finish speaking I felt him slowly start to open our bond. I could feel his lingering hesitation, his overwhelming love for me and even the small pocket of fear; I assumed he held for the coming war. Whatever the case it was amazing to be able to feel him so closely.

"I love you Sookie. You. Are. Mine. I will spend the rest of eternity by your side my lovely fairy princess." I spent the next few hours enjoying my Viking and the feelings he brought out in me. In the days to come I would look back and remember this moment as the last time I felt completely safe.

* * *

**A/N: Up next Filipe comes for Sookie! I have most of Chapter 6 ready to go I just need to make a few last minute edits. That being said I probably won't get the chance to post it tonight because my dear husband is taking me out tonight. I will try to have it finished sometime tomorrow morning. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I had a fantastic time with my hubby last night! He took me out for dinner and then to the revival movie theater the see 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. I was so sad to hear Bob Hoskins died, I even cried a little when the movie ended. That movie was a huge part of my childhood that I will treasure forever. As for why I'm so late in posting when I said this chapter would be up this morning, well…you can blame the wine fairy for coming to visit me last night. I woke up at noon with a massive headache to remind me why I don't drink often. Rest assured I have suffered greatly for my tardiness, I even made the chapter extra- long in hopes I could convince you to forgive me.**

**Once again I cannot thank you enough for reading my story; I am so glad I finally decided to share one of my stories with you all. Let's face it though, that last book was so bad I just couldn't allow it to be the only version of events for another second. I have never truly hated a book until I read DEA. Even when I disliked a book I could always find at least one positive aspect about the story…not DEA! There was not a single moment in that book where I thought 'oh this is good'. So a huge thanks to you all for joining me on my quest to cure the literary disease that is Dead Ever After. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Being the target of vampire monarch was never fun, but given the choice of just _one_ vampire king or queen coming after me and the literally dozens of vampires hunting me now… Well let's just say I would never complain about Sophie- Ann's manipulative tactics again. At least when it was Sophie-Ann after me I always knew I would be kept relatively unharmed; I had no such guarantees now. To make matters worse, I was in a state ruled by Felipe; the one king that had plenty of reasons to want me punished even before I went and killed Freyda.

While I didn't blame Dr. Ludwig for doing what she did, her bringing me to her clinic really _had_ the best choice at the time; I didn't like being so close to the enemy.

Still, moving our base to my old farmhouse seemed like the best option. The wards that had been placed there had recently been redone, making it near impossible for our enemies to get to us without our knowing first. It also provided quick access to the portal so I could call on my kin for reinforcement, and the secluded area allowed me to feel like I wasn't putting innocent people at risk. I may not be human but the thought of unnecessary killing still turned my stomach. I had no problem tearing through anyone who tried to harm me or my loved ones but I didn't want to be one of those Supes who killed anyone who crossed them either.

Eric sent Karin out to gather information on Felipe not long after I had woken him from Niall's spell. For some reason he found it odd that I had been down for a week, in a state Felipe ruled, and he had not made a single move against me. Eric was determined to find out why.

The answer came two nights later, while Eric and I were going over the new security systems and upgrades he planned to fit my house with if Felipe gave us enough time. "Master, I have figured out why De Castro has not made his move. " Karin interrupts his telling me about his plans to make the house more secure. Eric quickly turns away from his plans and motions for her to join us at the kitchen table. I immediately get up and start warming her up a True Blood. Old habits die hard I guess; it seemed I wouldn't be able to forget all of my gran's teachings after all.

"The sniveling king has appealed to the other monarchs in his clan to send him reinforcements for the "Great Fairy War" as he is calling it. So far the monarchs of Washington and Oregon have already sent him battalions of their best fighters, all he lacks is the support of California and he will have all of the Narayana clan fighting for him. He also has several allies in the Northeast, though my sources weren't able to give me specific states." She tells us as she takes my offered drink and seats herself next to her maker.

"What of the other clans? Have the monarchs of Amun forgotten that it was my lover who saved them from meeting their final deaths during the bombing at Rhodes?" I could feel that the news of so many powerful monarchs choosing to side with Felipe had hit Eric hard. We were bound so tightly now that I had to work to separate his emotions from my own. When we were bonded before I could usually tell what came from him and what came from me, now it was all just one big jumble of feelings and reactions. There were times I found my body carrying out reactions to something Eric felt and vice versa…it was a little disorienting to say the least.

"No, Master they have not. For the Amun clan, Mississippi, Alabama, Illinois, Indiana and Wisconsin have agreed to send vampires to aid you and your mate. A few of them even told me to tell you they had been waiting _centuries_ for you to decide to take a kingdom. Most are just glad you have chosen Filipe's kingdom's over _theirs_." She answers smugly. I got the feeling she was excited to have this war coming. Then again you don't get a title like the Slaughterer by loving peace.

"What of the other clans? While I appreciate their help the states you mentioned have far smaller vampire populations than those who have sided with Filipe."

I was shocked when Eric completely ignored Karin's reference to him becoming King. I had always thought Eric didn't want to be king, yet here he was talking about it like it was a fact and not just a possibility.

Before Karin could attempt to answer him, Pam came storming in through the back door. Her pink track suit was stained with mud and I could see a bruise forming under her left eye. I instantly jumped up to start heating her a blood. "What the hell happened to you!?" I ask as I pull her beverage from the microwave.

"I was on my way back from a meeting with Stan Davis, Oklahoma and Texas will fight with you by the way, when I was attacked by a pack of weres. I managed to figure out that Felipe sent them to tell you he would be coming for your head in three nights, before I removed their heads myself. That bastard king owes me a new pair of Jimmy Choos for that scuffle." She spits bitterly, cringing as she downs her bottle of blood.

"As for the other clan's Master, they feel it best to remain neutral in this war. While they do not wish to anger you or you fairy princess, the threat she poses has them holding back in favor of knowing the outcome." Karin says.

Karin and Pam left quickly after giving their reports. I could tell Eric felt better knowing we had more than just my kin to help us. Fairies might be able to do a lot of cool things but an all-out war with several vampire kings and queens would not end well for us without help. Thankfully we now had help on the way. I would need to contact Niall about sending soldiers through the portal.

"We will need to get the wolf in here so he can begin making changes. If we are to have vampires coming from all over to help us we will need to have a safe place for all of them to rest during the day." Eric's words pulled me from my thoughts. "What did you have in mind?" I ask "There isn't a whole lot of places we can put them." It was true that I had a lot of land but most of it was out in the open. If we were going to keep our allies safe during the day we had to have them in a place that wouldn't draw outside attention.

"I was thinking I would start working on making the entire house light tight, adding extra security to the doors and windows; the wolf and his pack could work on expanding that cubby Compton built in your guest closet. That way we will have the whole house to work and extra sleeping space in case of an emergency." He made it seem so easy; like he wasn't proposing a major remodel job in the middle of our plans for war!

I wish I could be half as calm about this as he appeared to be. I could feel his worry, he would be a fool not to worry, he just simply overrode that worry with shear confidence….the feeling really was incredible from my point of view. One minute he would be so worried and fearful I would begin to fear his emotions would swallow me up in their tide, the next minute it would all be replaced with this awe – inspiring sense of calm and confidence. Like the fear that had almost crippled me moments before had never even existed in the first place; It made my head spin a little.

"Whatever you think is best. How do you plan to get so much work done before Felipe gets here? There isn't very much time left to prepare." I can't argue with his proposed changes so I set about focusing on how I can help make his plans become realities. Contacting Alcide would be no problem, likewise getting the supplies needed to complete the job. Time was our only issue; no matter what I did I just couldn't see how we would be ready in time for Felipe to get here with his army.

"You would be surprised how quickly a job can be completed when a few vampires are a part of the construction crew. Pam, Karin and I will help the wolf with the remodel; I will need you to work on organizing your kin, make sure that they are well armed and covered by silver; they will need to wait at the portal for my signal when Felipe arrives. Given how few of your kin can mask their scent I do not want to risk them in battle unless necessary, it will make for a good distraction if they come into the battle if we are being out numbered, but there is no need to risk them getting drained if they are not needed." I appreciate his making an effort to protect my people more than I could ever tell him.

I had spent many hours worrying about the threat I had brought down on my people by rescuing Eric. I wasn't even queen yet and already I was asking them to fight wars for me. The guilt of the lives I would cost my already dying people weighed heavily on me, but I had no choice to continue my path. Filipe would not back down now. It made me feel good to know Eric understood these things without my having to say anything. I focused on sending as much love and gratitude through the bond as I could, I may not be able to put into words how much his thoughtfulness meant to me but I could sure let him feel it.

At my nod of understanding towards his plan he responds with, "Good. Why don't you get started on that, while I go contact the wolf and start the construction? I will have Pam take care of telling our allies where to gather and getting them checked in. Karin can start moving my weapons collection to your attic." He says giving me a heart stopping kiss, "I promise my lover I will do my best to make sure we make it out of this with our lives; you still owe me an eternity after all, I never forget a debt owed to me my darling." He switches from planning to sexy so fast it almost makes my head spin and I can't help the laugh that bubbles up in me.

"Hold that thought until after we kill the bad guys and I will be happy to pays my debts." I tease as I make my way out of the kitchen to get to work on the tasks he set me. I can't help adding a little sway of my hips as I walk away; His answering growl was all the victory I needed at that moment.

* * *

The next few days were a flurry of activity. There was construction going on everywhere, Alcide and his pack would spend the day clearing the way and setting everything up so by the time the vamps woke at sundown everything would be ready for them to install. The speed with which everything was finished everything was crazy but I couldn't argue with the results; my house had become a fortress in just a couple of nights.

Our allies from out of state joined us in small groups of three or four vamps. We were hoping to keep our numbers a secret for as long as possible, since even with back up Felipe still outnumbered us two to one. Mississippi came first, led by Russell Edgington, Eric had been shocked to see the King of Mississippi himself until Russell told him of Felipe's attempts to take over his state. It would seem being the king of three states already wasn't enough for De Castro; he had to move in on Russell's territory too; A fact that had left Russell with very deep seated need to see Felipe lose his head.

Mississippi was followed by a string of vampires from Alabama, Indiana, Wisconsin and Illinois. We quickly left them to the direction of Russell and Alcide. The two of them had worked together often and could get along fairly well…for a vampire and a were that is. Stan Davis and his contingent were the last to arrive. Stan had brought the most vampires with him, about thirty in total, though a lot of them were young by vampire terms. Still every able fighter would help, so we left Stan to command his own people.

Felipe would come at sundown tonight and I found myself wishing time would speed up. I wasn't eager to watch my allies die, or even to kill my enemies; I was simply tired of waiting for the axe to fall. I wanted this over so I could focus on building a real life with my Viking.

I busied myself in the hours before sunset, gathering supplies, contacting Niall and Carson and telling them the plan, making sure Alcide and his pack were waiting at the edge of my wards. There wasn't a lot that I really needed to do, so I set about making sure those who ate human food were well fed before the battle. I didn't know when we would have time to take a break once the fighting started I wanted to make sure everyone had plenty of energy while I still had time to do something about it.

I went to my room as the sun started to fade from the sky. It was time to put my armor on once again, I hoped once this was over I would be able to put it away for a while. I felt Eric wake up as I was putting the final touches on my gear. "I would hug you lover, but I'm afraid the effects would be harmful to my amazing body at the moment." His cocky voice had a way of calming the nerves I hadn't even noticed were building in me until he spoke.

"I thought it best to make sure I looked as unfriendly to vampires as possible given what we are about to go in to." I tell him as I pull my long blonde hair into a ponytail at the top of my head.

"I am not arguing with you wisdom my lover, I am simply lamenting my loss of contact with you." He replies while dressing himself quickly. I wanted nothing more than to pull him into bed with me and spend the next few hours allowing him to ravish my body. I didn't want to go out and face the coming threat, if I stayed inside I could pretend there wasn't a possibility I could lose him tonight.

I pushed my cowardly thoughts aside and gave Eric a small kiss, careful to keep my armor from touching him. "Let's go end this." The determination in my voice helps to calm my fears. We had a good plan, strong defenses, and deadly allies. It was time to trust my Vikings plan and put an end to this nonsense.

Our allies grouped themselves by state, with a few weres sprinkled in the mix. I told Carson to keep those who couldn't hide their scent back towards the portal, out of sight from the coming threat. I couldn't do much to give them protection but I did manage to cast a spell that would keep them hidden as long as no one looked too hard. I kept those who could mask their scent with me. Felipe had already heard tales of my fairy guard, there was no sense trying to hide them from him.

They came through the cemetery, Bill Compton at the front line. Seeing my ex-lover fighting against me, after everything we had been through, hurt like hell. Though I really shouldn't have been surprised, given it was Bill. By now I understood he would only ever be out for himself. It didn't matter how many times Eric and I had saved his pathetic ass; Bill would always be more willing to shove his head up the nearest monarch's ass, in hopes they will give him more power, than he would be to stand by the side of those who had been there for him countless times.

"Sookie darling," He said when he found me watching him. "Come with me now and this doesn't have to get ugly. I can protect you and the king will make sure you are kept safe in his palace. All you need to do is step away from the Viking and let Felipe take care of his traitorous hide." I couldn't help but scoff at his pathetic attempts to lure me away from Eric. I honestly couldn't remember what it was I had seen in Bill Compton, looking at him now, all I could see was a pathetic excuse for a man and an even worse vampire. Oh well, he could die with his king if that is what he chose. I was done protecting him.

"When the fighting starts, I want Compton kept alive, chain him, tie him up, and stake his hands to the ground…I don't care. I want him to see what happens to those who try to kill me. I want him to suffer for having the nerve to call my Eric a traitor when he is the only filthy traitor I see here. As your Princess and future Queen I command it." I say loud enough to leave no doubt I am serious. The few fairies that could mask their scent murmured a quiet "Yes your majesty." To signal they had understood my orders.

I watched as Bill's horrified eyes met my icy stare. "You cannot mean to fight Felipe, dearest. He will crush you; you need to come with me now so I can protect you." He tried one more time to reason with me but I wasn't having any of it. A quick scan of the opposing side proved that Felipe was not among them.

"Where is your king Compton? Is he too much of a coward to face my bonded and I that he had to send one as pathetic as you to do his talking for him? If you are the best he has I do not know why I even bothered to gather allies in the first place…I could end you in a heartbeat." Eric asked, I could feel his rage growing with every word out of Bill's mouth. If I hadn't demanded he be kept alive I'm sure Eric would have ripped Bill to pieces by now.

"I am here Viking." Felipe's heavily accented voice carried through his forces as he stepped out from behind a towering guard. I could tell from the guards mental pattern he was a were, the poor guy had been glamoured to within an inch of his sanity, but the point was Felipe's side wasn't as strong as he would like us to think.

I scanned the minds of the rest of Felipe's side and found that most of the weres he had with him were glamoured into service. I had to hand it to Filipe, glamouring that many weres to fight for him was pretty impressive, given that weres were naturally more resistant to its effects than humans were. It was no small feat what he had managed to do, unfortunately for him I could easily break his hold on them, and from what I could tell they would be all too happy to join my side if it meant getting rid of Felipe.

"I need you to buy me some time." I whisper softly enough that only Eric can hear me. I quickly explain what it is I plan to do and he nods before turning his attention back to Felipe. "I find it rather odd that you would go to so much effort to avenge a queen that had no ties to your state Felipe. Care to tell me why you felt it necessary to start a war with my bonded over an attack in a territory that is not your own? Or perhaps you would like to explain to me what it is you seek to accomplish by coming here tonight?" Eric asked calmly though I could feel the tension in him as I set about breaking Felipe's hold on his weres.

One by one Felipe's hold snapped like a rubber band, and I watched the weres in his group stiffen. '_Do not react until I tell you, it is imperative that you wait for my signal before attacking Felipe.' _I use my telepathy to plant the instructions into their heads as each one of them regains their senses. I could feel the headache begin to build as a result of my actions but I didn't have time to do anything about it. I could see Filipe signal his people for attack as he moved to answer Eric's questions.

"My business with the fairy is simple, she killed my child, and I will have her head for it. You see, as a maker, I have always done my very best to give my progeny their every desire." His guards began to fan out, slowly moving into an attack position. I waited for the moment they would attack with bated breath.

"When my Freyda wanted a crown I gave her Oklahoma, discreetly of course; she did not want to be seen as needing her maker to win her throne. When she decided she needed the Viking to keep her crown, I made it so his maker would have reason to believe it would benefit him if he agreed to the contract; all so that I could give my greatest creation… My Freyda could have her Viking." His cold eyes flit to Eric's cool blue ones for a moment and then narrow as the land on me.

"I had planned to wait until my child had successfully won your attention before making a move to secure Ms. Stackhouse for myself. Alas, she disappeared before I could get my hands on her, thanks in large part to your child…Karin I believe." His eyes sought Karin out in our group of allies, as if he was marking his targets with every look he gave us.

"It's Brigant…actually!" I couldn't help but interrupt his tirade; it was getting rather tiresome. "Whatever, your name is, you still disappeared for months on end only to turn up with a band of misfit vampires and an army of fairies before proceeding to attack and murder my child. Freyda was far beyond your station and I will see that you pay dearly for ending her. You will scream and beg for mercy before I am done with you." He gave the signal to attack as he spoke the last words.

'_NOW!_' I thought, finally allowing the angry weres on Felipe's side to attack. Fights broke out everywhere.

I had just enough time to see Pam and Alcide in his human form fighting off a few vamps- I assumed came from California, they had that surfer vibe about them- Pam standing firmly against Alcide's back. Karin was using a sword to decapitate anyone who got close to her, and Thalia was literally riding one of Alcide's larger pack members into battle.

I was pulled from my inspection of the battle by an arrow. It barely missed my head, but thanks to Eric's blood during our bonding and my own heightened senses I could tell it had been dipped in lemon juice. I sent a ball of light out towards my nearest attacker and moved so that I covered Eric's back.

"Get me to Felipe!" I shout to Eric, the sounds of the battle raging around us filling my ears. I could only imagine what the clash of blade meeting blade and the screams that filled the air sounded like to Eric's super sensitive ears. It was hell on my headache already and I knew it would only get worse. I couldn't stop using magic yet, I had to end this quickly or I would tire myself out and leave myself vulnerable to Felipe.

Eric cut a bloody path through the oncoming forces; anyone who stood in his was quickly lost their head. Eric wasn't out to take any prisoners this time, if they had been stupid enough to side with Felipe; they deserved to fall by Eric's blade. Step by step we inched our way forward, I used my magic to light up anyone who tried to use Eric's preoccupation against him.

As we were coming up on Felipe, I felt someone coming up behind me; turning quickly I had just enough time to dodge a net that Bill was trying to throw over me. I had no doubt if I were to touch that net it would burn my skin terribly, the only net that would stop a fairy had to be made of iron. "You wanna play like that Bill? Attacking me while my back is turned, such a cowardly move Mr. Compton, too bad I will send you to your maker before you get the chance to try again."

I stepped back so that Eric, who had finally managed to reach Felipe, was facing the king; while I focused on dealing with traitor Bill. "Please Sookie darling, it doesn't have to _be_ this way!" Bill pleaded one last time

"I can protect you but you must come with me! NOW!" Oh no, he did not! He seriously just tried to _order _me to come with him. I sent a burst of light towards him, barely grazing his left ear. "You better get your head in the game Bill, the next time I attack you I would be aiming for your ear." I let my eyes trail down to his crotch, leaving no questions about my next target.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!?" he screamed, his hand flying up to feel the spot my light had burned.

All at once he moved to attack me; I dodged his fist only to be caught off guard as his knee connected with my stomach. "You really should have listened to me darling, I could have kept you safe, instead you will die with your Viking like the pathetic whore you are." He spits as his hand reaches out and grabs my hair. He rains blow after blow down on me as I try desperately to hold him off. I needed just a second to get my hands on Dawnstar, Bill didn't know I had it and even if he did I doubt he really thought I would use it against him.

Pam came to my rescue by kicking Bill off me as she ran past us to where Karin and Thalia were fighting off a whole group of vampires and weres by themselves. That was all the time I needed to get my hands on my dagger. I saw Eric and Felipe circling each other not far away. This needed to end.

I threw my dagger with all the deadly accuracy I had learned from my fairy kin, I couldn't help but smile when Bill's agony filled wails began to fill the air. Oh how I loved the sound of my enemies screaming in pain. It made winning so much more satisfying.

Still I had promised Bill a front row seat to see what happens to those who threaten me, so I refrained from killing him…for now. I used a little of my light to tie him to a tree where he would have a good view of the rest of the fight. Every time he moved my light would burn him until he stopped moving.

Taking a look around, I notice that though Felipe brought more forces, ours were better fighters. It would seem that most of Felipe's army was made up of vampires that were no more than newborns and they were meeting the true death at a very fast pace thanks to my allies.

There must have been a signal from Eric, because before I knew it fairies were everywhere. Carson led a small group of fighters over to help Pam and Karin who had taken to picking off members of Felipe's guard. I saw several fairies teleporting all over the battlefield using their scent to distract the vampires left fighting.

The moment I saw Felipe's eyes glaze over, and him start to give in to the bloodlust caused by my kin, I acted. Grabbing Eric's hand I quickly teleport us before Felipe. Before he can even try to defend himself, Eric reaches out and rips both his arms from his body. Blood pours out of his wounds faster than I would have thought possible. It soaks the ground beneath De Castro's feet, making it look like he was standing in a river of blood.

"I enjoyed sending Freyda to be the plaything of my kin, but in all honesty she was not worthy of the gift I gave her. To look upon Faery's beauty is a great honor, one I'm sure your child did not appreciate before she met her death." I conjure a rope made from my light and slip the noose around Felipe's neck. His screams fill the air and I take time to notice my forces are busy subduing the last of Felipe's people. They will witness their king death before they join him.

"You however are much too big a problem for me to trust your death to others. I need your death to be seen so that others will hear of the pain you suffered and think twice before attempting to separate me and my bonded again." I pull the light rope tighter around his neck as I turn to Eric. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" I wanted to give him this one last chance to back out if he truly did not want to become king.

"Why thank you my lover, I find I would very much like to make you my queen, but first I must take my crown." With that Eric reaches out with deadly speed and grabbed the back of Felipe's skull.

In one swift movement Eric tore his head from his body, blood spurting from the gaping wound where his head used to sit. Eric turned to face those who still survived; Felipe's decaying head still held in his massive hand. "Let this serve as a warning; this is my kingdom now! I will not tolerate disloyalty, you will show my bonded the respect she deserves and I will be a fair king. Disobey me and I will end you. Go now and spread the word that I have won. I have no further need of you this night." He says dismissing the few surviving members on Felipe's army.

"Well my love, how does it feel to be king?" I ask as I remove my silver plated armor, desperate to be in his arms now that the threat had been taken care of. "If feels oddly freeing," He replies "I had always though being king would mean that I would have more responsibilities than I wanted, but if the price of keeping you all to myself is being king, I would gladly pay it a million times." Finally free I practically throw myself into his arms. I could feel through the bond he hadn't been hurt, still I felt the need to check with my own eyes…just to be sure.

"Will you keep Nevada and Arkansas as well?" I can't help but be curious what he has planned now that we have time to be together without worrying about looming death threats. "No, I have promised Nevada to Stan and I will give Russell Arkansas. I rather like the idea of my kingdom being surrounded by those I can safely call my allies. I will rule Louisiana and I will happily declare you my lovely queen." He says kissing his way down my neck.

Things were just starting to get good when Pam had to go and be a buzz kill and interrupt us. "I don't mean to get in the way of what I'm sure is going to be a fantastic round of victory sex, but would either of you mind telling me just what we are supposed to do with him?" She asks sarcastically as she points to where I left Bill tied to the tree. Oh yeah! I totally forgot about him! Oh this was going to be so much fun! "How would you like a new toy Pam?" I ask focusing my attention on her.

"What do you mean my telepathic friend?" I can see she was interested by the way she quirks her eyebrows at me. "Well I was thinking… and I know how much you always hated having to work with Bill…and I certainly don't want him around anymore... What I mean is I would give you Bill to play with if you promise me you will make his last hours before dawn very_, very_ _painful" _I tell her as I move to watch Bill struggle to free himself from my magic.

I had to laugh at the way Pam's eyes lit up when I told her what I wanted her to do. "I will work extra hard to please you mommy, please give me the traitor to play with! I promise I will be good!" She pretended to beg. "Oh all right, but make sure you eat your dinner first young lady." I say, continuing the banter she had started, while also telling her she had time to feed before she had to begin Bill's punishment.

"Well lover, now that everything has been taken care of, what do you say we leave these people here to handle the clean-up, while you get started on paying your debts to the King?" Eric questions as he pulls me into his arms, referring to our conversation before the battle. I barely had time to nod before he was taking off into the night with me in his arms.

"You know, you could have just told me where it is you wanted to go and I could have popped us right there!" I shout to him over the racing wind. "Ah yes, you could have but I find I like having you in my arms my lover, I could not pass up the opportunity to have to cling to me so tightly." He responds with a sexy wink and that cheeky grin I love so much.

"Take me home Viking, I have to pay my debts to the king." I tell him snuggling further into the comfort of his arms. I feel his love pour through our bond and I know that no matter what happens now, I will always be safe with him.

**A/N: So Bill kinda just inserted himself into this chapter without me really planning for him to. I'm not the biggest fan of Bill if you didn't already get that from this chapter. I couldn't resist making him suffer just a little. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
